Les soeurs Kuran
by surnatural mafia
Summary: Meï a récupéré ses souvenirs ainsi que son héritage familiale, une énergie qui modifia son apparence pour retourner à l'âge qu'elle avait lorsque cette dernière mourut sur terre. Se sentant trahie par ses supérieurs Meï ne leur fait désormais plus confiance au point qu'elle n'hésitera plus à échafauder des plans pour servir ses propres intérêts. 3 personnages OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Identité retrouvée.**

Jun avait finalement retrouvée sa soeur tant recherchée, cette dernière avait été accepté au sein de l'académie puis intégrée dans l'armée de la cours trois ans plus tard.

Malgré son jeune âge Meï avait un potentiel important qui ne demandait qu'à être exploité.

Celle-ci se montrait assez réservée ne se confiant à personne excepté sa soeur , Malcolm et Carlos qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de retrouver dans le monde réel. Le chaman avait survécu à l'attaque du shinigami car le coup n'avait heureusement pas touché les organes vitales. Celui-ci utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se soigner, juste après avoir repris connaissance, ce dernier avait maintenant peur de mourir risquant d'être envoyé dans le monde de son agresseur.

Meï profitait de son temps libre pour s'exercer en réalisant divers sortilèges, s'aidant d'un grimoire que Carlos lui avait donné lors de sa seconde visite dans sa boutique. Celle-ci fût étonnée de l'entendre parler parfaitement le japonais alors que dans ses souvenirs, ce derniers ne parlais qu'anglais et espagnol. Les deux amis d'enfance se parlèrent longtemps, lui racontant toutes les choses qui se sont passées pendant son absence en dehors de ce qu'elle savait déjà par sa soeur.

La petite shinigamie avait appris que son ami d'enfance connu sur terre, descendait d'une famille de puissants chaman de plusieurs générations. Ces derniers avaient la capacité de communiquer avec des esprits venants de divers dimensions y compris celles qui leurs étaient complètement inconnues. Ils avaient aussi le pouvoirs de pénétrer dans ces mondes ou y envoyer des personnes, sans parler des remèdes anti-poisons fabriqué à l'aide de plantes accompagné de sorts.

Aujourd'hui âge de trente ans, Carlos avait conservé l'apparence d'un homme de vingt et un an à cause d'un univers auquel il était actuellement lié dû à un puissant sortilège fait par une sorcière du monde des humains.

La jeune femme dans son corps d'enfant avait aussi reçu des nouvelles de ses parents mais malheureusement pas les bonnes, apprenant que ces derniers étaient décédés après que Jun et Malcolm se soient retrouvés coincés dans le Rukongaï. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas supporté la perte de leurs deux autres enfants après leurs jumeaux aînés. Les malheureux s'étaient finalement laissés mourir de tristesse.

Jun avait eu l'idée de préparer un sort qui lui permettrait d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit de son frère ou sa soeur. Le sortilège n'était malheureusement pas sans risque car l'effet était de courte durée puis une fois estompé, il devenait impossible pour l'âme de récupérer son corps physique, ce qui leur était plus au moins arrivé. La belle brune avait réussi à convaincre son frère adoptif qui demanda de l'accompagner dans ce voyage puis une fois dans le Rukongaï, ils furent capturés par des shinigamis après avoir aperçu une silhouette de loin qui leur semblait familière. Ces ravisseurs avaient perçus le réatsu de Jun dont celle-ci ignorait complètement l'existence dont ces derniers comptaient s'emparer mais les deux prisonniers furent aussitôt libérés par leurs propres geôliers sous la compulsion de Malcolm. Hélas lorsque les deux humains tentèrent de retourner dans leurs corps respectifs, il était trop tard, Désormais coincés dans ce monde totalement inconnu, ils durent s'adapter et apprendre à y survivre comme toutes les autres âmes de ce lieu. C'est là qu'ils firent la rencontre de Rukia et Renji avec qui ils décidèrent deux ans plus tard de devenir des shinigamis, même si cette idée n'enchantait pas trop Malcolm au début qui finit tout de même par accepter mais purement par opportunisme espérant de cette façon pouvoir un jour retourner dans leur monde.

Les deux humains firent donc leur entrée à l'académie puis obtenus leurs diplômes en trois ans, deux ans plus tôt que leurs amis. Il est vrai que la maîtrise des pouvoirs dont ils disposaient déjà sur terre avait été un grand avantage pour ces derniers et leur avaient facilité la tâche pour contrôler leurs nouveaux pouvoirs spirituels une fois dans le Rukongaï. Les originaires du monde réel n'avaient eu au fait qu'à apprendre les cours théoriques durant leur formation au sein de l'académie.

Leur entrée dans l'armée de la cour fût inaperçue car elle se passa en même temps que celle des autres, tous issus de familles nobles. Jun et Malcolm étaient les seuls du roturiers au milieu de tous ces shinigamis diplômés comme eux et ne faisaient bien évidemment pas le poids contre les autres qui furent immédiatement intégrés dans leurs divisions respectives sans passer par un examen d'entrée alors que les deux proches venus du Rukongaï, malgré avoir passé l'examen avec succès ne purent malheureusement être accepté au sein d'une division. Même si personne ne le disait il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que la raison d'une telle action était dû à leur statut social.

Meï avait gardé sa taille depuis sa mort sur terre. Son apparence enfantine lui avait souvent valu la sous estimation de ses adversaires lors de ses entraînements mais ce qui intriguait le plus les autres était sa ressemblance frappante avec la vice-capitaine Rangiku Matsumoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Point de vue: Meï.**

 **Chapitre 2: Paranoïna.**

La shinigamie contrôlait ses nouveaux pouvoirs du mieux qu'elle pouvait grâce à un grimoire que sa soeur lui avait donné, mais aussi avec tour qu'elle lui avait montrée. Cette énergie qu'elle avait absorbée dans sa propre tombe était complètement différente d'un réatsu d'un shinigami ou d'un hollow. Elle su plus tard par Jun que ce pouvoir était un héritage de son père, qui ne provenait d'aucun réatsu. C'est là qu'elle se rappela de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son père à ce sujet. Ayant choisit de renoncer à la magie qu'il considérait comme un fardeau, il savait que ses enfants en hériteraient tôt ou tard et leur en parla afin de les préparer.

\- Il est important que tu restes discrète, Meï! Personne ne doit être au courant, pas même ton capitaine!

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de me le dire! Il faudrait être idiot pour le faire, surtout après ce qui s'est passé! Répondit-elle! Faisant clairement allusion à la puce anciennement plantée à l'intérieur de son cerveau! La shinigamie n'avait pas oublié les tortures qu'on lui avait infligées avant de la lâcher dans le Runkongaï.

\- Ces pouvoirs ne peuvent être vus que s'ils sont utilisés sous leur nez! Expliqua sa petite soeur! Seuls les possesseurs de cette magie peuvent nous sentir! Mais fait attention! Utilise les de manière discrète, de telles capacités peuvent faire peur ou être dangereuse pour les autres ainsi que son propriétaire! Si tu ressens le besoin de t'exercer, je te conseille d'aller dans le Rukongaï afin d' être à l'abri des regards!

Les enquêtes poussés Malcolm découvrit que, la plupart des membres des services secret étaient souvent liés ou infiltrés dans le Goteil 13, avec la complicité de certains membres des 46, ceux en charge d'appliquer la loi et la justice au sein de la Soul Society.

Bouleversé par cette mauvaise nouvelle en comprenant que ces gens étaient puissant, Meï se jura tout de même de détruire cette organisation qui se plait à faire de certaines âmes leurs objets, consciente que cela sera loin d'être une tâche facile.

Des mois passa et la shinigamie finit par contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs en acquérant une connaissance et une maîtrise parfaite des sorts qu'elle pratiquait. Cependant tout celle-ci devait rester sur ses gardes car cette magie bien qu'elle soit différente pouvait être dangereuse pour les autres ainsi que pour elle même.

Quand Meï localisa toutes les autres puces à l'aide de morceaux qu'elle avait ramener de la sienne anciennement planté dans sa tête, la rousse fût surprise du nombre de puces actives dans les cerveaux de shinigamis mais surtout celles détruites qu'on avait pas su réparer à temps alors que ces dernières se trouvaient encore dans certaines âmes, de shinigamis, d'habitants du Ronkongaï et même d'humains venant du monde réel comme elle. D'après de son ami Carlos, des disparitions inexpliquées ainsi que des suicides d'enfants avaient été déclarés aux autorités entre 1890 et 1905. Une enquête avait même été ouverte dans laquelle le nom de son frère jumeau ainsi que le sien figuraient parmi les morts inexpliqués. La thèse du suicide avait été rejeté par les enquêteurs à cause du fonctionnement du four qui nécessitait d'une technique précise connu que par le propriétaire de l'hôtel et ses cuisiniers. L'enfant ignorant cela n'aurait pas pu mettre fin à ses jours de cette manière. L'affaire fût classée sans suite par un manque de pistes valables permettant de les mener à un résultat. Sur les conseille de son amie, le chaman décida de conserver les dossiers au cas où cela pourrait servir.

Dans ses appartements, Meï établissait des listes de noms de personnes sous l'emprise de cette puce. Un million de shinigamis programmés comme des machines totalement soumises aux ordres de leurs créateurs. Certains d'entre eux étant mis à des postes tels que l'espionnage, l'assassinats de personnes considérés dangereuses ou l'exécution des condamnés.

\- Je préfère que nous attendions un peu avant de le libérer! Dit Malcolm!

\- Pourquoi? S'offusqua Meï! N'ont-ils pas fait assez de mal comme ça?

\- C'est justement ça le problème! Tu ne veux pas les libérer pour eux mais pour te venger!

\- Et alors ce n'est pas comme si ces monstres ne le méritaient pas! Je te rappel qu'ils ont tué mon frère avant de me réduire à un état de soumission la plus totale! Répondit la rousse en colère!

\- Je comprends mais les libérer comme ça d'un seul coup sans leur permettre de repartir de zéro, provoquera une guerre!

\- La guerre est inévitable, Malcolm! La seule manière de l'éviter serait de les libérer en les tuant tandis que les responsables continueront de vivre tranquillement comme si de rien étaient! Et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter!

\- Je sais mais si nous arrivions à prouver l'existence de ces pratiques au général, ces malheureux seront de toute manière supprimés! La Soul Society ne prendra jamais le risque de faire éclater une guerre de l'intérieur! Ils sont nombreux, Meï! Ils sont infiltrés dans divers sphères de l'état! Leur extraire la puce sans les tuer ferait de gros dégâts et ils en ont conscience! Même s'ils réussissaient à faire emprisonner tous les responsables de cette organisation, cette guerre resterait inévitable à cause du ressentiment, des souffrances physiques et psychologiques infligées durant leur captivité, ainsi que la soif de vengeance! Regarde toi! Il n'y a qu'à te voir pour comprendre ce qui se passerait s'ils étaient libérer! Nous ignorions dans quelles circonstances ces derniers ont été programmés! En faisant ce que tu souhaites faire, tous leurs souvenirs reviendront ainsi que les pires!

\- Tu as raison! Admit la rousse! Admettons que ces monstres soient enfin arrêtés: qui te dit qu'on me laissera en vie? Qu'on ne donnera pas l'ordre de me tuer? Je te rappel que j'ai aussi été programmée! Si les autres se font éliminer afin d'éviter une vengeance de leur part, qu'en sera-t-il de moi lorsqu'ils apprendront que j'étais dans la même situation que ces personnes? Avec les enquêtes ils trouveront sûrement des traces qui remonteront jusqu'à moi, Malcolm! Si jamais ils les trouvent avant d'avoir pu éliminer toutes les âmes sous puces actives, crois-tu vraiment qu'ils seront tranquille en me sachant en vie?

Le shinigami resta silencieux, conscient qu'elle avait pas tort.

\- C'est la guerre ou c'est moi! Ils ne prendront pas le risque qu'une guerre éclate, moi je prendrais pas le risque d'être assassiné afin qu'elle soit évitée!

\- Tu as donc choisie la guerre? Conclu-t-il!

\- Oui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Point de vue: Jun**

 **Chapitre 3: Un proche en enfer.**

Jun avait été admise au sein de la sixième division, connue pour être dirigée exclusivement par un shinigami issu du clan Kuchiki, une des quatre grandes familles nobles.

La jeune femme accompagnée de Renji, avait atterrie dans une communauté différente que celle qu'elle avait côtoyé durant ses études à l'académie avant d'être intégré dans l'armée de la cour. Son entrée dans dans cette division ne l'enchantait guère, ayant préféré être envoyée dans la dixième où se trouvait sa soeur et son frère adoptif.

L'accueil de celle-ci ainsi que celle de son ami, fût glacial en raison de leur origines, Renji venant du Rukongaï était encore toléré par ces derniers mais Jun sachant qu'elle avait été humaine par le passé était encore moins considérée, lui faisant comprendre de quel milieu social elle venait, le jugeant misérable et insignifiant. La shinigamie ne prêtait cependant aucune attention à ces imbéciles qui ne connaissaient absolument rien de l'être humain et trouvait même cela ironique que des gens comme eux aient la responsabilité de mener des âmes humaines vers la Soul Society alors qu'ils ignoraient tout d'eux, tout de leur monde.

Son objectif était maintenant de savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses parents durant son absence. C'étaient-ils transformé en Hollow après leur mort? Pire, avaient ils commis des crimes qui les avaient conduit en enfer? Ce trouvent-ils en ce moment au Hueco Mundo? Sont-ils morts après avoir été envoyés dans le Rukongaï ce qui l'étonnerait beaucoup.

Ayant récemment récupérée ses pouvoirs de la même manière que sa soeur après avoir été envoyée sur terre par ses supérieurs, celle-ci avait absorbé l'énergie de ses cendres humains rapportés par Carlos. Sa magie enfin retrouvée, la jeune femme l'utilisa aussitôt pour localiser ses parents à travers le temps et l'espace. Pour cela, la brune avait eu besoin du chaman pour y arriver puis au bout de quelques minutes, la shinigamie retrouva leur trace mais son bonheur fût de courte durée lorsqu'elle s'aperçue qu'ils étaient au fait réincarnés dans des pays complètement différents d'où ils étaient autrefois originaires. Son père japonais était désormais Sénégalais tandis que sa mère était à présent institutrice thaïlandaise. Seul son oncle paternel avait échappé à la réincarnation mais celui-ci se trouvait en enfer à causes des crimes commis de son vivant. Cette découverte l'avait anéantie car elle ne savait pas quoi faire. L'en sortir était tout simplement interdit, un crime punissable à la Soul Society mais le laisser serait une trahison envers sa famille. C'est pourquoi la shinigamie prit le temps de l'observer là-bas afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne libérait pas un homme diabolique même s'il s'agit d'un proche qu'elle aime.

Jun utilisait ses pouvoirs pour regarder ses agissements jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle arrêta, ne pouvant plus supporter de le voir souffrir.

Décidément, parasiter l'esprit d'une âme résidant en enfer était fatiguant mais lui avait permis d'apprendre des choses intéressantes qui permettraient de faire avancer l'enquête de son frère adoptif.

Après avoir accomplit toutes les tâches qui lui étaient assignées, la shinigamie croisa son capitaine qui l'interrogea, la voyant quitter les appartements de la sixième divison.

\- J'ai besoin de parler à ma soeur, capitaine! C'est important!

\- A quel sujet? Demanda-t-il!

\- Désolé mais c'est assez personnelle, capitaine!

\- Je vois! Dit-il en la dépassant sans se retourner!

Jun était étonnée, c''était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, habitué à son extrême froideur quelque soit la situation, la shinigamie ne l'avait honnêtement jamais beaucoup apprécié en raison son arrogance constamment affiché puis sa manie de prendre les autres haut. Cette dernière se souvenait encore du regard dédaigneux qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle s'était présentée pour la première fois avant de repartir sans un mot ni une réponse de sa part. En apprenant qu'il agissait pareil avec Rukia, Jun avait pitié d'elle, pensant que celle-ci n'était vraiment pas chanceuse de l'avoir pour frère.

Arrivé dans les appartements de la dixième division, la brune leur fît par des informations obtenues durant son séjour en enfer à travers l'âme d'un résident.

\- Donc des humains se sachant condamnées le jour de leur mort, auraient collaboré avec des shinigamis? Résuma Malcolm! Dans le but d'éviter l'enfer!

\- Oui mais pas n'importe lesquelles, on parle criminels possédants des pouvoirs spirituels! Dedans ils y avaient parfois des médecins, des scientifiques, des avocats, enseignants et des philosophes! C'est d'ailleurs une institutrice qui vous a livrés! Dit-elle en parlant de ses deux aînés! Notre oncle n'a jamais cessé d'enquêter afin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, puis un jour il sauva un humain d'une mort certaine! En interrogeant cet homme les morceaux du puzzle commencèrent à se rassembler petit à petit puis il réussit à remonter jusqu'à cette garce qui était nul autre que votre ancienne enseignante!

\- Keiko Mishima! Se rappela Meï!

\- Dés qu'il en su assez, il les élimina un par un, utilisant tous les moyens qu'il avait en sa possession, n'hésitant pas à recourir à la torture s'il l'estimait nécessaire!

\- Si ses actions étaient motivées par la vengeance, il n'avait pas non plus d'autres moyens de les arrêter! Dit Malcolm! Il est évident qu'après sa mort les shinigamis ont dû se faire une joie de l'envoyer en enfer! Ajouta-t-il avec dégoût!

\- Il faut qu'on le sorte de là! Lança Jun en se rappela des souffrances qu'elle avait vu!

\- C'est très risqué! Nous avons déjà cette organisation qui transforme des âmes en pantin obéissants! S'il apprennent que Meï a pu se libérer de cette puce vivante, nous seront traqués! Sans oublier qu'il est connait des choses que les dirigeants de la Soul Society souhaite cacher!


	4. Chapter 4

**Point de vue Meï**

 **Chapitre 3: Une vie humaine gâchée.**

Meï avait intégrée la 13ème division depuis un an. La jeune rousse avait pris des précautions afin de ne pas être découverte en scellant son réatsu d'origine à l'aide de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, un sort assez puissant effectuée par sa soeur, capable de remplacer l'énergie spirituelle authentique d'un shinigami par une autre récupérée dans les environs de Karakura.

Jun avait dû faire passer la shinigamie pour morte avec la complicité de Malcolm, afin d'assurer sa protection. Mais aux yeux de sa soeur cela n'était pas complètement faux, car l'ancienne vice-capitaine de la dixième division n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un pantin utile programmé pour être au service de Takana et ses sbires. Rangiku Matsumoto était le nom qu'on avait choisi pour elle indépendamment de sa volonté. La rousse se souvenait d'ailleurs de ce nom qui résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête à cause de la puce qu'on lui avait implantée.

Le plus dur pour Meï était de devoir mentir à Gin, son meilleur ami car malgré le masque qu'il affichait à tout le monde, la rousse avait apprit par Malcolm qu'il en était très affecté. L'avatar avait pu ressentir la peine profonde du capitaine de la troisième division à l'annonce de la mort de Rangiku.

Cependant la shinigamie avait aussi apprit sentir certaines choses qu'elles ne pouvait pas avant avant ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

La présence de Sôsuké Aizen qu' elle avait toujours appréciée jusque là, changea sans que la rousse ne puisse y trouver une explication rationnelle. Tout en lui criait désormais des signaux alarmants que cette dernière n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Cela se traduisait souvent par des visions désagréables ou d'étranges sueurs froides dès qu'elle passait à côté du capitaine. En y travaillant avec l'aide de sa soeur, il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que Meï n'en découvre les raisons. Le shinigami avait pratiqué des expériences dangereuses qui avait fait de nombreux morts au sein du Rukongaï mais aussi de la Soul Society, les shinigamis ayant subis ses atrocités avaient été des capitaines victimes de Kisuke Urahara, le coupable selon la chambre des 46.

Meï se souvenue être tombée entre les mains d'une bande de shinigamis qui avait faillit la tuer en absorbant son énergie spirituelle. Se demandant comment elle avait pu survivre alors que d'autres avaient trouvés la mort en ayant subit le même sort.

Après sa petite enquête, la petite rousse compris finalement que Sosûké Aizen avait fait porté le chapeau à Kisuké Urarahara et était certainement aussi lié à ses agresseurs dans le Rukongaï, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute mais cette dernière n'avait aucune preuve contre l'actuel capitaine de la cinquième division puis s'en fichait un peu maintenant que ses anciens agresseurs étaient morts.

Cette nouvelle en plus n'avait fait que la renforcer dans son choix. Avec tous les corrompus qu'il avait parmi les membres de la chambre des 46, Meï se demandait si Aizen aussi n'était pas une de leur marionnette, en tout cas tant qu'il ne s'en prenait plus à elle, sa soeur ou Malcolm, ce dernier n'était plus son problème.

Comme pour Jun, Meï ne restait à la Soul Society que pour trouver le moyen de sortir leur oncle de l'enfer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Point de vue: Jun**

 **Chapitre 5: Une faction difficile.**

La sixième division était l'une des pires où Jun avait été envoyée car contrairement aux autres la sienne était celle où les shinigamis issus de la noblesse, étaient majoritaires parmis les membres. la jeune femme ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place, pire, les réactions et résonnements de ceux-ci lui donnait l'impression d'être dans une secte.

Se sentant marginalisée, la jeune femme avait demandée à plusieurs reprises d'être transféré ailleurs mais se heurta systématiquement à un refus car le clan Kuchiki était l'une des quatre grandes familles nobles les plus réputées. Faire parti de cette division était pour beaucoup un honneur, un privilège et personne ne comprenait pourquoi l'on souhaiterait la quitter.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit! Répondit la jeune brune à son interlocuteur! Je ne me sens pas à ma place là-bas! Et pas seulement parce que je suis issue d'aucune famille noble! Désolé mais la sixième division est composée d'une masse d'arrogants, incultes et d'une incapacité à penser par eux-mêmes!

\- Que racontez-vous là, Kuran? Ces hommes font tout simplement preuve d'un grand dévouement envers leurs supérieurs, ce qui est le devoir de tout shinigami!

\- Etre dévoué ne signifie pas forcément d'arrêter de réfléchir ou d'être dépourvu de discernement! Parce que c'est exactement ce que je vois moi et ça fait vraiment peur! Avoua la soeur de l'ancienne vice-capitaine de la dixième division!

\- Kuran! Cela a toujours été ainsi depuis des siècles! Si vous êtes là c'est sûrement parce qu'un membre de la famille Kuchiki a vu un potentiel chez vous! Croyez moi! Ils ne sont pas du genre à accepter n'importe qui au sein de leur division!

\- Attendez-vous à ce que je les remercie? Pour être honnête j'aurais préféré qu'ils ne m'accepte pas!

\- Vous êtes sérieuse? Avez-vous idée du nombre de personne qui aurait aimé être à votre place, Kuran?

\- Je la leur céderais volontier!

\- Kuran!

\- Quoi? C'est vrai!

\- Contentez-vous d'être à la hauteur de vos fonctions et tout ira bien!

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix! Rouspéta cette dernière!

Quatre bonnes années s'écoulèrent et Jun devint officier du premier siège de sa division, un poste dont elle se serait bien passé si son oncle ne se trouvait pas dans une situation aussi urgente. La jeune femme s'était jurée de tout faire pour l'en sortir quelques soient les obstacles à affronter. Mais en attendant sa soeur était sa priorité. Cette dernière devait encore apprendre à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs afin d'éviter que leur secret soit découvert avant d'avoir pu trouver une solution pour délivrer d'autres shinigamis encore sous contrôle de la puce.

Cependant, l'officier du premier siège venait d'éliminer un hollow dans le monde réel puis profita de sa présence sur les lieux pour rendre visite à Carlos dans sa boutique. Le chaman fût un peu surpris de la voir mais content, lui demandant bien entendu des nouvelles de sa soeur et son frère adoptif après avoir offert un thé à son invitée. Celle-ci lui raconta ses impressions de la Soul Society, avouant ne pas trop aimer cet endroit qu'elle espérait même quitter une fois que son oncle serait libéré.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas te comprendre! Confia Carlos!

\- C'est pourtant évident! Une fois mon oncle dehors on reviendra vivre ici, c'est tout!

\- Comment si vous êtes techniquement morts tous les quatre? C'est impossible! Sauf si vous trouvez un corps à squatter!

\- Vous ne pouvez malheureusement pas récupérer vos corps originels!

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que vous êtes... Comment expliquer ça? Hésita Carlos!

\- Vous avez quitté ce monde à l'âge de 13 ans! Même si tu ne fais pas tes 25 ans, on voit bien que tu n'as plus 13 ans en apparence! D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu m'expliques ça parce que je pensais qu'une fois mort on ne grandissait plus!

\- Oui et non! Cela dépend de tes pouvoirs spirituels! Si on en a on continuera de grandir mais plus lentement que ceux qui sont nés là-bas!

\- Comment ça? Tu veux dire qu'ils y a des personnes qui naissent là-bas? S'étonna le chaman!

\- Oui! Ils grandissent normalement, vieillissent puis meurent comme n'importe quel humain sauf si l'un d'entre eux devient shinigami!

\- Tu parles de ces brutes en kimonos noirs?

\- Oui. Ils vieillissent beaucoup plus lentement que les simples natifs dépourvus de pouvoirs spirituels! Les originaires de notre monde dépourvus de réatsu jouiraient de la jeunesse éternelle si le lieu où ils vivaient étaient sécurisé!

\- Quoi? S'écria-t-il!

La brune se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur et reposa sa tasse de thé pour tenter de rassurer son ami en espérant que ça fonctionne mais si elle avait des doutes.

\- Tout va mieux maintenant! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter! Répondit la jeune Kuran!

\- Oui tu dis ça maintenant!

\- De toute façon tu n'aurais rien pu faire avant! Soit content que l'on soit toujours là et pas réincarnés, Malcolm et moi!

\- Et ta soeur! C'est une chance que vous l'ayez retrouvé!

\- Je sais!

\- Kuran! Que faites-vous ici? Dit une voix au fond de la pièce!

\- J'arrive!

\- Qui est-ce?

\- Mes employés! Répondit Jun!

\- Tu as des employés?

\- Là-bas on dit subordonné mais comme je n'aime pas ce terme, je l'ai changé! Tu as devant toi l'officier du premier siège!

\- Woah! Tu m'en caches des choses! Mais est-ce moi ou ce poste ne te réjouit tout simplement pas?

\- Toujours aussi perspicace, hein!

\- J'ai vécu deux ans avec vous deux! Quand quelque chose te plait ça se voit tout de suite, Jun! Bon je suppose que tu as du boulot "OFFICIER"!

La jeune femme se leva sans se donner la peine de répondre, se contenta d'un au revoir par un signe de la main.


	6. Chapter 6

**Point de vue: Jun**

 **Chapitre 6: Deux nouveaux capitaines.**

Tandis que la brune rangeait finissaient de ranger ses dossiers, quelqu'un fît irruption dans la pièce en fermant brutalement la porte. Il lui était inutile de se retourner pour savoir qui c'est car son réatsu se sentait déjà à quelques mètres pendant qu'il circulait dans les quartiers de la sixième division.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Jun! Cria-t-il furieux!

\- De quoi parles-tu, Renji?

\- De Rukia! Je me suis toujours demandé comment elle avait pu refuser d'intégrer le clan Kuchiki mais maintenant je comprends mieux!

\- Eclaire-moi un peu parce que je suis un peu perdue, là et puis cesse de parler aussi fort, tu me casses les oreilles! Répondit sèchement la jeune Kuran!

\- Etre adopté au sein de cette famille était une chance en or pour elle! Cela lui aurait ouvert des portes mais il a fallu que tu lui force la main et Rukia a évidemment céder!

\- Elle m'a supplié de lui dire ce que je pensais et je lui ai dit la vérité, voilà tout!

\- Alors t'aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir, Jun! Parce que ce que tu as fait est tout simplement égoïste! Reprocha son ami! Penses-tu que je voulais pas la voir rester avec nous, moi aussi? Bien-sûr! Mais cela passait après! Et entrer dans la famille Kuchiki est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Rukia et tu le sais b...

... Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Penses-tu à sa place? Même si elle avait acceptée cette adoption: qui nous dit qu'elle aurait été heureuse dans cette famille, Renji? Tu es tellement convaincu de ta position que tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'elle était en larmes ce jour là!

\- Quoi?

\- Elle avait laissée la porte de son dortoir ouverte et je l'ai aperçue en train de ranger ses affaires en pleurant! Je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait puis Rukia m'a dit qu'elle comptait accepter l'adoption de Byakuyah, parce que tu l'avais convaincu de le faire! Elle ne me l'a pas dit comme ça évidemment! Je l'ai deviné en lui demandant pourquoi cela avait l'air de la peiner si ça représentait une belle opportunité pour elle!

\- Que t'a-t-elle répondu?

\- Que cette opportunité ne représentait pas grand chose si cela signifiait s'éloigner de ses amis! Je lui ai dit alors que l'on restera amies quelque soit sa décision et que ce ne sont pas les Kuchiki qui m'éloignerons d'elle, parce que nous sommes déjà une famille! Alors tu peux m'en vouloir autant que tu veux mais au moins je ne lui ai pas menti!

Renji s'assit sur une chaise, pensif.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te culpabiliser, Renji! Je sais que tu voulais bien faire! Et elle aussi!

\- Sais-tu que Rukia a été admise au sein de la treizième division?

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui! Elle a dû passer les examens d'entrée qu'elle a réussi!

\- Rukia est plus forte qu'on ne le croit! Elle n'a pas besoin d'un noble pour le prouver!

\- Tu as raison!

\- Bon j'ai fini!

\- Où vas-tu, Jun?

\- Remettre ces dossiers au général commandant!

\- Tu n'as pas dit "papy"! C'est nouveau ça!

\- J'essaie tant bien que mal de m'adapter, c'est tout! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix ici! Tu salueras Kira et Hinamory pour moi! Et n'oublie pas de fermer la porte en sortant, merci!

Jun venait de quitter les quartiers de la sixième division pour se rende dans la salle de réunion des capitaines qui appart la présence de Yamamoto était vide. Cette dernière se contenta de lui tendre les dossiers qu'il prit en inclinant la tête puis au moment où la shinigamie détourna les talons pour vaquer à ses occupations le général l'interpella. Surprise, la jeune femme se demandait bien la raison qui devait pousser le général à la retenir alors que les autres capitaines n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur apparition.

\- Deux nouveaux capitaines viennent d'être nommé et je souhaiterai que vous les rencontrez!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que l'un des deux sera le votre, Kuran!

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le questionner davantage quelqu'un entra. Un homme aux cheveux argenté mais court marchait dans leur direction avec un sourire inquiétant. Il ne lui fallu pas réfléchir longtemps pour deviner de qui il s'agissait puisque sa soeur lui avait déjà parlé de lui.

\- Je vous présente Gin Ichimaru, le nouveau capitaine de la troisième division!

\- Enchanté!

\- Moi de même! Répondit Gin d'un air plus que sournois! Je rencontre enfin la soeur de cette chère Meï!

\- Vous la connaissez?

\- Non mais elle ressemble beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai connu! Même si vous ne ressemblez pas à Rangiku autant que votre soeur, vous avez un air de famille Meï et vous!

Un second shinigami entra. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs que Jun avait déjà vu.

\- Officier Kuran! Je vous présente votre capitaine: Byakuyah Kuchiki!

Malgré ce regard glacial, Jun n'en fût pas destabilisée pour autant. La seul chose qui l'inquiétait à présent est la manière dont elle allait devoir s'y prendre pour essayer de trouver son oncle maintenant que celle-ci avait un supérieur au sein de sa division.


End file.
